Contra vientos
by floren-y
Summary: Hay que luchar por lo que mas quieres y pasar por encims de aquellas personas que te inpiden tu objetivo. Atención: contenido vulgar apto para mayores de 18. Si eres menor abstenecer a leer, y si no me hacen caso-DISFRUTEN-


Este oneshot de Armin x Jean participa en la convocatoria de "Shingeki no kyojin 2.0" y Shingeki no Heichou.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son una creación de Isayama.

Atención: contenido vulgar apto para mayores de 18. Si eres menor abstenecer a leer, y si no me hacen caso-DISFRUTEN-

 ** _Contra vientos_**

-dime Jean, ¿nosotros alguna vez seres novios?- pregunto el pequeño rubio de ojos celestes.

-no lo se- respondió este -no me interesan los hombres con aspecto de mujer-

-oye- golpeando el estomago del mas alto. -pero tú eres el que se la pasa besándome-

-no es que yo quiera, es solo que tus labios piden a gritos que yo los bese- respondió descaradamente.

-y cuando yo te beso, tampoco te niegas cara de caballo- arazo con su respuesta

-¡deja de llamarme así!, todo es culpa de tu estúpido amigo- comento el mas alto.

-pero te queda bien el nombre... ¡en cambio yo si saldría con un cara de caballo como tú!-

-¡deja de decir idioteces Armin!-

-¡no son idioteces!, ¡es la verdad Jean!- grito el pequeño.

-bueno, bueno, no voy a pelear contigo-

-¡no peleas por que vas a perder!, ¿no es así Jean?-

-ya deja de molestar- vocifero Jean.

Estuvieron callados por minutos sin emitir ninguna palabra.

-oye Armin ¿mañana vendrás a mi casa a estudiar?- pregunto el mas alto.

-si, como no tienes novias yo seré tu novio momentáneamente- respondió Armin.

-bueno, mañana a las 2-

-esta bien- respondió el rubio.

0-0-0

-Jean necesito estos papeles para mañana en la mañana y que programes una reunión con las compañía Jaeger&Ackerman-

-si, señor presidente- respondió Jean.

-mañana nos reuniremos todos nuevamente- anuncio el presidente.

Mientras todas las personas que estaban en sala empezaron a retirarse, quedando esta totalmente vacía, a excepción de dos personas.

-¡Jean te he dicho que no me llames señor presidente!- acercándose -el único señor que hay aquí es mi padre- acercando su rostro al de Jean.

-¡no me molestes ahora Armin!- mientras este trataba de esquivar las mirada del rubiales. -no ves que estoy tratando de programar todas tus reuniones para mañana..- sosteniendo una agenda en la mano.

-no es hora de trabajar ahora- haciendo puchero - es hora de que me prestes atención, Jean-

-haa, tan irritante como siempre- mientras continuaba escribiendo en la agenda -¿eres acaso un mocoso? Al que deben darle atención como si fuera un niño del preescolar- tratando de esquivar toda atención del rubiales.

-esta bien, no te molestare- dejando de insinuarse, para luego dirigirse a su oficina, pero por detrás lo seguía Jean como una sombra.

-¡Haaa! mira a nuestro presidente- se escuchaban los gritos de las mujeres de la oficina. Esto siempre sucedía cuando veían al presidente deambular por toda la oficina o cuando llegaba a su lugar de trabajo, las mujeres siempre desviaban las miradas para poder apreciar su hermosura y mirar al hermoso y varonil hombre que se habría transformado con el correr de los años dejando a muchos, no, dejando a todos impactados incluyendo a Jean. Este a veces pensaba que todo era un sueño, ya que no podía creer que la persona que siempre estuvo a su lado había cambiado tanto a tal punto de ser irreconocible con la persona que alguna vez fue, pequeño y de enormes ojos celeste.

-¡es hermoso!- se escuchaban los susurros.

-escuche que sale con una modelo- se escuchaban los susurros.

-yo escuche que esta comprometido con una joven acaudalada- se escuchaban otros.

-shh, ¡silencio señoritas!- se escucho la voz de Jean interrumpir las conversaciones disparatadas de todas las mujeres de la oficina -traten de de mantener el orden-.

-lo sentimos, Jean- se escuchaban los susurros.

Mientras que el presidente ya se había perdido en la oficina.

-tú tienes suerte Jean, tu has estado a su lado por mucho tiempo, ¿pero nosotras? Jamás tendremos la oportunidad de estar al lado de un príncipe como el presidente Armin- refunfuñaban.

-¡si!- gritaban -el despide dulzura, amor, tranquilidad, paciencia-

-¡queremos que hayan muchos Armines!-

-¡SI!-..

-espero que eso jamás pase- se escucho un susurro muy bajo salir de los labios de Jean. -Bien, pónganse a trabajar, y basta de comentar estupideces acerca de la vida de Armin- fue lo último que dijo antes de ingresar a la oficina de Armin. Cuando este ingreso fue tomado por sorpresa por los brazos de Armin que lo rodearon salvajemente por la cintura, quedando frente a frente, ambas miradas se desafiaban para ver quien cedía.

-Jean, si piensas que tu mirada me hará desistir estas totalmente equivocado-.

-¡yo tampoco cederé! Y menos ahora que estamos en hora de trabajo- respondió Jean.

-yo no conozco que es hora de trabajo, para mi solo existe estar rodeado por Jean- mientras mas acercaba su cuerpo al de Jean, haciendo que su pierna derecha se deslizara por entre las piernas del menor, logrando así frotar su pierna contra el miembro de Jean.

-¡detente idiota!- mientras trataba de separarse -estamoss...haa.. en...mnh...trabajo-.

-te gusta que te frote mi pequeño..., esto te produce tal excitación que no puedes negarte- pronuncio el rubio de caballos largos.

-no, deja... haaa... molestar- solo alcanzaba a pronunciar entre cortado.

-tus gemidos hacen que me excite- susurrando al oído de Jean -¿como negarme a no provocarte? Si solo tu presencia hacen que quiera corromperte- deslizando su mano por debajo del pantalón de Jean, primero acariciando su trasero que era separado del contacto piel a piel solo por una fina tela llamada ropa interior.

-haaa, ¡donde estas metiendo la mano!- tratando de escapar de entre su brazo que lo sujetaba de la cintura.

-quiero tocar todo tu cuerpo- respondió este, mientras seguía acariciando los glúteos de Jean, y no solo eso si no que también los apretaba.

-¡idiota!... Haaa...- tratando de resistirse.

-sabes que si te resistes me provocas mas- cuando deslizaba su lengua desde el mentón hasta los labios de Jean provocando que el menor quisiera morderla -ha, ¿¡tratas de jugar sucio!?- cuando comenzó a acariciar con mayor intensidad la entrepierna y no solo eso, si no también sus dedos comenzaron a deslizarse de arriba a abajo por la hendidura de Jean haciendo que este se encorvara ante las acciones de Armin.

-¡Wuhaaa!... Armin- sujetándose de la ropa del rubio -¡Ahaaa!... detente... ¡haaa!- mientras mas se apoyaba sobre la pierna de Armin, moviendo la cadera para tratar de satisfacer el hormigueo que sentía entre las piernas -¡Hahaaaa!... mmhnnn- mientras continuaba su movimiento.

-Jean, veo que quieres que te toque hay abajo- mientras mostraba una sonrisa -he dejado de moverme pero tú continuas frotándote contra mí- manteniendo la sonrisa picaresca -"solo debes decir la palabra mágica"- susurrándole al oído.

-mmhnn... ¡Me niego!... Aahaa- susurrando al oído -¡mmHAAAAA!- se escucho un grito y como el rostro de Jean se perdía en el pecho de Armin.

Los movimientos que Armin hacia en el trasero de Jean, hacia que este se retorciera de placer. Jugar con la pequeña hendidura del menor hacia que el rubio se excitara, haciendo que su pene estuviera totalmente erecto. Los gemidos de placeres aumentaban provocando que el menor tratara de acallarlos en el pecho del rubio. Su movimiento pélvico se habían detenido, solo se retorcía en los brazos de Armin, negándose a emitir palabras.

-mmn. ¿te niegas a emitir palabras o a responder?- pronuncio Armin que solo seguía masajeando -esta bien, entonces conocerás lo que es rendirse ante mí... - cuando arremetió contra la boca del menor, sujetándolo de la cintura con ambos brazos para acercarlo cada vez mas a su cuerpo, sin dejar de besar esos labios finos, metía su lengua y jugaba con la de Jean en una danza donde intercambiaban fluidos, las lenguas se entrelazaban sin dejar de tocarse y si no chocaban una buscaba a la otra sin parar y se entrelazaban nuevamente. Sus bocas estaban casi fusionadas sino fuera por el hecho de que se separaban para tomar bocanadas de aire y continuar con el ritual. Las manos de Armin solo sujetaban a Jean y las manos de Jean cada vez mas acercaban el rostro del rubio al de él.

-hazmm...melo- se escucho susurrar entre cortado, Jean estaba todo acalorado, su cuerpo deseaba solo una cosa. Armin solo sonrió ante esta respuesta y deslizo sus manos desde la cintura hacia el trasero de Jean y lo levanto, llevándolo hacia donde esta su escritorio pero antes de depositarlo en la mesa, con su mano derecha tiro todos los objetos que se encontraban en ella haciendo un lugar para poder apoyar a Jean.

Una vez en la mesa, Armin solo se limito a desnudar a Jean, él cual no se opuso en ningún momento quedando semidesnudo, solo con una camisa y su ropa interior. -¡¿oye idiota que es lo que estas haciendo!?- pregunto Jean, cruzando las piernas como si estuviera siendo violado por el rubio. Armin solo ignoro su pregunta y deslizo su mano por entre medio de las piernas, comenzando a masajear su pene erecto que estaba siendo ocultado por su ropa interior y por dos hermosos muslos que se encontraban desnudos, esto no fue impedimento para Armin que empezó a masajearlo junto con la ropa interior, la cual causaba fricción al pene de Jean que empezaba a ponerse cada vez mas húmedo, el cuerpo de Jean reaccionaba ante esto y comenzaba a abrirse como una flor, sus piernas comenzaron a separarse dejando ver una esplendida imagen erótica, tan erótica era que Armin la plasmaba en su mente perversa.

Los gemidos que Jean emitía eran silenciados por su propia mano, mientras que la otra estaba estirando su propia ropa interior, lo cual causaba que la prenda se amoldara a su pene para poder sentir a un mas la mano de Armin.

-¿quieres pene?- se escucho a Armin pronunciar. Cuando de sus pantalones emergió un enorme pene que estaba totalmente erecto e hinchado, e incluso goteaba presemen, gota por gota. Jean observo el pene de su amado y se le hizo agua la boca. -¿quieres chuparlo?- pronuncio Armin mientras lo sujetaba y lo

-¡IDIOTA!- respondió todo avergonzado, mientras se cubría los ojos para disimular que no estaba viendo nada.

Ante esta respuesta Armin solo esbozo una sonrisa y deslizo su pene por debajo de la ropa interior de Jean, quedando ambos en total contacto, se podía ver la silueta de ambos penes. Armin comenzó a frotarlo, lo que hizo que empezaran a escapar gotas de ambos miembros produciendo una lubricación y que todo se pusiera más húmedo...

-¡Haaaa!... mmnmnh.. ha...ha..mnha..- los gemidos de Jean se escuchaban por toda la oficina -ha..ha...nhaa...- esta vez no cubría sus gemidos si no que se apoyaba en el escritorio con los codos, ya que quería observar los movimientos que hacia Armin. Las piernas de Jean eran sujetadas por el rubio a cada lado mientras continuaba con el movimiento, dejando que su pene también se deslizara hasta el pequeño hendidura de Jean, cada vez que Armin hacia esto los gemidos de Jean aumentaban. Los movimientos de pelvis del rubio continuaban sin parar, Jean se sentía extasiado, pero deseaba algo más, algo que lo complaciera por completo. -¡Armin desgraciado!- es lo que pronunciaba entre dientes.

-¿que?- respondió este.

-haam... ¿¡acaso planeas- mientras se reventaba, quedando con los brazos completamente extendido hacia atrás -hacer solo eso!?- cuando comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Armin, tratando de alcanzar sus labios y pronunciando -mete tu pene en mí-.

Armin solo esbozo una sonrisa y correspondió con un beso ante la orden de Jean, un beso lascivo de dos amantes.

Armin preparo su erecto pene y empezó a presionar, introduciéndolo poco a poco, bajo la vigilancia de Jean y el rubiales, que no parpadeaban ante tal imagen llena de placer, el miembro empezaba a introducirse abriéndose camino en el interior de Jean, este quería caer rendido ante la intromisión de su amante pero se negaba a dejar de mirar como el pene empezaba a perderse en él.

-Jean, estass... succionándome por completo- mirándolo a los ojos. -tu interior están cálido- terminando de meter su pene por completo -tan cálido-.

-mnh- se escuchaban los gemidos uno tras otro, mientras su respirar se volvía mas y mas agitado. Armin empezó a moverse, sacando y metiendo una y otras vez, mientras Jean solo reaccionaba con gemidos.

-Jean puedes agarrarte a mí- mientras besaba los dulces labios del castaño.

-haaa...mmmh... esta bien, pero no te detengas- cuando cruzo sus piernas por detrás de Armin -no me sueltes-.

-si- Armin deslizo sus brazos por detrás de la espalda de Jean que se encontraba elevada y la acerco a él, los brazos de Jean no dudaron y se aferraron a la espalda de Armin, el rubio solo arremetía contra el castaño que ahora gemía en su oído.

Sus mentes estaban en blanco, solo se complacían mutuamente sin tener en cuenta la hora.

-Armin tu ropa se ensu...mmmh...ciara si continuamos en esta posición... Ahaa...-

-no importa- respondió este y continúo embistiendo con más fuerza.

-Ahaa...-

Ellos continuaron a pesar de que estaban en hora de trabajo, no les importo nada, solo eran dos amantes que se fusionaban en cuerpo y alma, que satisfacción sus deseos sexuales.

0-0-0-0

Entrado el sol, la puerta de repente se abrió, fue un golpe fuerte y seco.

-¡ARMIN!- se escucho una voz fuerte y gruesa.

-¡señor no puede entrar!- una mujer trato de detenerlo.

-¡ARMIN!-

-señor, ¡por favor deténgase!-

-¿sabes quien soy?- vocifero este.

-¡si!- respondió ella.

-¡entonces no molestes!-

-descuida Hannah, déjalo- apareció Armin detrás de un enorme sillón, estaba todo desalineado, sin corbata con el chaleco entre abierto, sin contar con su cabello que estaba todo enmarañado -¿que es lo que quieres padre?-.

-teníamos una importante reunión con la compañía Ral&Brossard, a la que tú decidiste faltar- mientras se acercaba al escritorio y miraba detenidamente -y encima por lo que me fallaste no fue algo importante, si no por tú amante-

-Padre, tú eres el que firma o se reúne con las compañía mas importante, solo me llevas de acompañante- mientras miraba hacia abajo, perdiendo su mirada en el sillón.

-no confió en tí y menos si tienes a tú amante cerca.- mientras se acercaba al sillón -Además él esta debajo tuyo, ¿no es así hijo mío?-

-eso es algo que a ti no te interesa en absoluto-

-es por él que no te esfuerzas en absoluto, es solo un obstáculo-

-¡no tienes permitido hablar mal de él!-

-solo consigues que me decepcione de tí- dando marcha atrás y saliendo por la puerta.

-¡presidente lo siento!, no pude deberlo- ingreso Hannah gritando y disculpándose.

-descuida, solo cierra la puerta y no dejes que nadie ingreso-.

-¡si!- terminando de cerrar la puerta.

-¿Escuchaste todo Jean?-

-como no escuchar si tu padre entro como un loco-

-es hora de irnos-

-no, me duele la cadera, déjame descansar tres horas mas. Además te corriste en mí, dentro y fuera, debes limpiarme- sacándose la ropa interior.

-tratas de seducirme-

-idiota, ¿planeas romperme?-

-esta bien, solo tres horas e iremos a casa- acomodándose al lado de Jean.

0-0-0-0

-es una semana desde que no vuelve a casa- gritaba el padre de Armin en toda la mansión. -ese malagradecido- refunfuñaba una y otra vez -todo es culpa de ese maldito hombre, ¡es una decepción como hombre!- continuaba hablando solo.

0-0-0-0

-¿cuando volverás a tu casa Armin? Paso una semana desde que dejaste de ir a tu casa- mientras serbia el desayuno.

-¿Soy una molestia?-molestara contigo,

-NO- respondió Jean gritando -es solo que tu padre se es solo que estoy preocupado-.

-Me gustas cuando estas preocupado- tomando a Jean por la cintura -Pero sabes que solo me criticara una y otra vez, de solo imaginarlo me siento infeliz y miserable en esa casa- mientras miraba el rostro de Jean.

-solo debes correr hacia mí- correspondiendo a su agarre, con un abrazo.

0-0-0-0

Armin se había semi establecido en el departamento de Jean llegando a acaparar todo el tiempo del castaño.

Había pasado dos semanas desde que tuvo la pelea con su padre. A la tercera semana Armin había caído enfermo y por temor a dejarlo solo Jean decidió llevarlo nuevamente a su casa donde seria vigilado y cuido por su abuelo y sirvientes. La persona que lo recibió había sido el mismo sr Arlet, quien solo tomo a su hijo y cerro la puerta con la frase "nos veremos mañana en la oficina".

Toda la semana Jean había estado bajo órdenes del sr Arlet, quien había estado en la presidencia por el momento ya que su hijo se encontraba enfermo.

-supongo que mi hijo te ha entrenado demasiado bien- mientras entregaba unos papeles -he incluso haces bien los trabajos que el mismo presidente debería hacer. Además mueves el culo para él, es por eso que se niega a abandonarte, te has adaptado a sus exigencias- firmando un papel que Jean le había entregado. -He incluso solo te mantienes callado, Es lo que mas me gusta de tí, que pareces un mueble mas en la oficina, no respiras, no hablas, no comes, siempre atento como un buen perro, un asqueroso perro callejero con la mas pestilente enfermedad- solo decía palabras muy despectivas cuando habla con Jean.

-lo siento- solo se disculpaba y se marchaba.

-maldito niño-

0-0-0-0

-Abuelo, ¿Jean ha venido?-

-no mi pequeño, le he dejado mensajes y no responde, debe estar muy ocupado- tratando de inventar una escusa de porque no había venido hasta ahora.

Se había completado la semana y Armin jamás recibió una visita del castaño y menos una llamada o un mensaje, nada. A esto también se le sumaba que el estado de Armin empeoraba sin razón alguna.

-hijo, ¿Jean ha estado yendo al trabajo?- pregunto el patriarca de la familia.

-si, llega a tiempo y sale temprano a encontrarse con alguien- exclamo este.

-¿como sabes que se encuentra con alguien?- pregunto nuevamente.

-todas la mañanas llega cansado, es de suponer que ha visitado a alguien- respondió este.

-¡se que has estado tramando algo!- mientras se acercaba a el - ¿crees que no me daría cuenta?- deteniéndose -Armin, ha sido siempre de aquellos que se enferma y se recupera inmediatamente, pero ahora solo se la pasaba recayendo, así que algo dentro de mi dedujo que esto era obra tuya. Mi pobre nieto nunca se recuperaba a pesar de que tomaba todos los medicamentos que el doctor le receto y aun así no se recuperaba, así que por mi cuenta cite a otro medico, el cual solo confirmo mi sospecha-

-¡¿de que demonios hablas padre!?- mientras se hacia el tonto.

-era demasiada coincidencia de que Jean jamás allá venido, siendo él quien lo trajo a casa. ¿Como pudiste atentar contra él?-

-no se de que hablas viejo-

-Padre- se escucho un grito por encima de las escaleras.

-¡ARMIN!-

-¿estas mejor?- mientras su abuelo se dirigía hacia el.

-estoy bien, abuelo-

-¿no te sientes cansado?-

-No, ver a Jean repuso mis energías- mientras sujetaba su mano.

-¡tú, como puedes traer esto a mí casa!- mientras se refería a Jean.

-esto, se llama Jean- respondiendo.

-como un hombre puede dejar que se la metan, ¡es decepcionante como hombre!-

-no tienes ningún derecho hablar mal de Armin- se escucho la voz de Jean irrumpir.

-tú no te metas escoria- respondiéndole.

-he pasado incontables noches con Armin en esta casa, he sido sujetado por él, se ha deslizado una y otra vez dentro mío, se ha corrido innumerables veces, pero hasta ese momento no conocía a ningún padre, solo existía su abuelo-.

-¡CALLATEE!- grito todo enfurecido. -NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR UNA MALDITA PALABRA SALIR DE TU ASQUEROSA BOCA- mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo.

-nuestra primera vez, fue en la habitación de Armin después de graduarnos de secundaria. Armin fue tan cuidadoso a la hora de hacérmelo, su piel era tan cálida y ardiente a la vez, sentía que me derretía cuando me tocaba...-

-¡CALLATE, CALLATE!- gritaba a todo pulmón -ÉL NO ES MI HIJO, QUE CLASE DE NIÑO HE ALIMENTADO- tratando de digerir las palabras de Jean. -HAS DECEPCIONADO A TU QUERIDA MADRE Y A MÍ-.

-¡BASTA!- se escucho una voz mas fuerte -TU Y ESA MUJER, SIEMPRE ESTUVIERON DE FIESTA. USTEDES LO DEJARON A MI CUIDADO MIENTRAS SE DIVERTIAN A COSTA MIA- se escucha su voz resonar en toda la habitación. -Armin, es un hombre independiente ahora que no necesita la aprobación de sus padres, de aquellos que dicen ser sus padres. Yo me he encargado de su educación y salud, el no necesitaba a dos personas irresponsables en su vida-

-papá- mientras Armin se dirigía a su abuelo. -no hace falta que des explicaciones a esta persona-...- Soy feliz con Jean, es la única persona que me da todo lo quiero. Gracias a él me siento que soy necesario, solo respiro por y para Jean- mientras apretaba la mano de su amado que se encontraba a su lado -Padre, no te interpongas en mi camino, a las únicas personas que necesito son a mi Papá y Jean- mientras miraba los ojos de su abuelo.

-TU MADRE ESTA MURIENDO- se escucho resonar en toda la sala -¡Ella te necesita!-.

-eso no me importa- respondió con voz fría.

-solo ve a verla- suplicaba su padre de rodillas.

-Ahora recuerdan que tienen un hijo- mientras lo miraba desde arriba, para darse vuelta y mirar a su abuelo -Papá me iré a casa de Jean, y no volveré a esta mansión y a la empresa- pronuncio Armin.

-Es tú decisión, yo la aceptare- contesto su abuelo.

Armin se marcho en silencio luego de estas palabras.

-padre que hago, mi hijo no vera a su madre- hablaba entre lagrimas.

-eso debieron pensarlo antes dejarlo solo por tantos años- respondió el patriarca antes de marcharse -dile a mi hija que solo consiguió decepcionar a su hijo y a mí-.

0-0-0-0

-Armin, ¿estas seguro de tu decisión?- pregunto Jean.

-sobre lo de la empresa-.

-no, sobre lo de tú madre-

-no me interesa hablar de ese tema Jean-

-no te arrepentirás luego-

-nunca, aquellos que se hacen llamar padres solo me han traído decepciones a mi vida- respondió Armin -solo han logrado decepcionarme una y otra vez- mientras abrazaba a Jean desde la cintura. -Solo existe Jean en mi vida, y no planeo dejarlo ir.-

-oye, hablas como si fueras a encadenarme o encerrarme en alguna jaula- mientras correspondía a su abrazo.

-lo hare, te encerrare en una jaula y hare que te enamores una y otra vez de mí-

-sabes, puedo leer tu mente, y tu cuerpo quiere sexo-

-ja, ja, ja... yo no soy él que quiere sexo, eres tú el que quiere- mientras desvestía a Jean -luego de una semana de no haber satisfacido este cuerpo- mientras continuaba desnudándolo.

-vamos a mi cuarto Armin- mientras trataba de buscar la boca del rubio.

-¿deseas todo Jean?-

-si- mientras giraba su cuerpo para quedar cara a cara.

-te hare olvidar toda la semana que pasaste con mi padre- mientras comenzaba a succionar la boca de Jean y acariciaba todo su cuerpo desnudo –Jean, no alcanzare a llegar a la cama, te lo hare aquí en la entrada- mientras continuaba jugando con la boca del castaño.

-no, lo quiero en la cama- mientras correspondía a los besos, entrelazando sus lenguas –quiero que me lo hagas salvajemente, quiero que me poseas por completo- mientras con la mano derecha sujetaba el miembro de Armin –quiero saborearlo….ah-.

-te has vuelto más obsceno-

-solo cuando estoy contigo soy así- pronuncio Jean, y ante estas palabras Armin tiro al castaño al piso sin importar nada más y lo penetro de una estocada, Jean solo gimió fuerte y claro a los oídos del rubio –AHAA….mnnh… muévete-.

-deja de provocarme, me harás perder la poca cordura- mientras se movía de manera salvaje, las caderas de Jean se encontraba encima de las piernas de Armin y este a la vez sujetaba las muñecas del castaño produciendo que las estocadas sean mas profundas –Aha.. Jean eres irresistible- continuando sus embestidas.

-Armin…..mmnh…. quiero que juegues con mis pezones- mientras continuaba pronunciando palabras obscenas.

0-0-0-0

Transcurrido un año desde que Armin había iniciado su propia empresa.

-Armin tenemos una reunión a las dos de la tarde en el hotel Rosse- pronuncio Jean.

-¿con quien?-

-¡que dices idiota! Te pase el informe hace un tres días- golpeando la mesa –No me digas que no lo leíste-

-es broma, si lo leí- mientras tomaba los documentos.

-bien, debemos llegar primero, ¡no quiero que el imbécil de Eren me gane!- mientras tomaba los papeles que Armin sujetaba y los guardaba en un portafolio. –ese imbécil siempre llega ante que nosotros- refunfuñaba una y otra vez.

-ja, ja, ja,….. Esos dos hacen trampa Jean- mientras lo perseguía.

0-0-0-0

Una vez que todos llegaron a la reunión.

-buenas tardes- se saludaron todos.

Estaban los presidentes de tres compañías y sus respectivos secretarios. Levi y Eren, Armin y Jean y por ultimo Hajime Isayama y su secretaria Petra Ral. Estaban reunidos para terminar de firmar una alianza entre las tres compañías.

Una vez terminada la reunión, todos se marcharon hacia su respectivas empresas.

-Oye, Jean jamás me ganaras, siempre llegare primero- mientras se burlaba del castaño.

-llegamos una hora antes y a un así ustedes ya estaban acomodados en el hotel. Puede que Levi haya usado tu trasero toda la noche- pronunciando en forma burlesca.

-Eso a ti no te interesa en absoluto- respondió el oji verde todo colorado.

-Así que era por ese motivo que llegaban antes a las reuniones- confirmando sus sospechas.

-cállate tú idiota cara de caballo- cuando se abalanzo encima de Jean. Dos brazos sujetaron fuertemente la cintura de los pequeños que se disponían a pelear.

-Eren- se escucho la voz de Levi –estamos en una junta muy importante, no en un ring-

-Jean, sabes que tienes prohibido hablar con otros sin mi permiso- mientras lo sostenía de la cintura y con su otra mano sostenía su rostro de forma posesiva.

-lo siento Levi- se disculpo Armin.

-me disculpo por mi aprendiz- respondió Levi.

-Jean, trae los papeles- cuando lo soltó.

-tu también Eren-. Ambos salieron corriendo a buscar los papeles que sus respectivos presidentes pidieron.

0-0-0-0

"Por que se tardaran tanto" pensó Armin y se dirigió a buscarlos.

-Detente, él es el novio de mi amigo- se escuchaban los gritos de Eren.

-solo le ofrecía trabajo en la compañía Arlet- respondió Hajime –no estoy haciendo nada sospechoso-

-lo siento, pero como ya le dije trabajo exclusivamente para Armin Arlet- resonó la otra voz.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- irrumpió Armin.

-lo siento no puedo aceptar- respondió nuevamente Jean.

-Veo que aun no se da por vencido señor Hajime- vocifero Armin –Eren puedes irte- susurro por lo bajo, a lo que este solo movió la cabeza y se marcho.

-es muy eficiente, así que quiero que se una a mi compañía- respondió este –Además lo he visto en acción y he que dado anonadado al escuchar su voz-

-¿ha que se refiere?-

-por casualidad, una vez llegue a su oficina y me encontré con tan magnifica actuación, vi a Jean y a usted haciendo cosas indecentes. Al escuchar tan magnifica voz durante su copulación hizo que me enamorara inmediatamente-

-espero que solo se ha un bonito recuerdo, y espero que este en nuestra próxima sesión de sexo- mientras se llevaba a Jean –con su permiso.

-es muy astuto- vocifero Hajime.

0-0-0-0

-¿Cómo esta mi hijo?-

-bien- respondió Hajime –es muy decepciónate saber que usted no los pudo separar-

-Aun esta con él, por lo que veo-

-si, he incluso es muy posesivo con él- sujetando una lapicera –se atrevió a amenazarme, tampoco estoy dispuesta a confrontarlo, es capaz de hacerme pedacitos y hacerlo parecer un suicidio. Él es un hombre con el cual no me metería- mientras dibujaba las maneras de que Armin seria capaz de matarlo -¿y su esposa como esta?-

-bien, luego de que Armin descubriera la farsa, ahora con mas razón no quiere ver mi cara- mientras continuaron hablando.

0-0-0-0

-escuchaste Jean, alguien te usa como objeto de masturbación y no soy yo-

-cállate idiota-

-solo yo puedo tocar al real sin contenerme- mientras lavaba la espalda de Jean –solo yo puedo besar al real-

-tu también eres deseo de muchas mujeres, he incluso desean que haya mas Armines-

-eso es imposible, debería competir con otros para obtener algo de ti- mientras tocaba la entrepierna del castaño.

-déjame lavarte Armin- mientras giraba para frotar ambos miembros bajo el agua –quiero lavarte con mi cuerpo…mmnh- mientras Armin alzaba la cadera de Jean hasta colocarla cerca de sus boca y poder saborear el dulce néctar que el castaño desprendía –Ahaaa, yo también quiero hacerte un servicio-

-cuando estemos en la cama- respondió Armin.

-solo una probadita- suplicaba mientras el rubio succionaba cada gota.

-esta bien- mientras deja salir un poco de agua de la tina.

-gracias por la comida- mientras se metía el pene a la boca.

Continuando con su clímax.

.

.

.

.

Fin…

.

.

.

Gracias por leer, gracias por dejarme participar de nuevo.

Chauuuu..


End file.
